


i wrote a song about you before i knew you existed

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, One Shot, it's rushed and cheesy, they meet in the middle of the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Okay, we've got two options." Catra stared intently at Adora, making her flush."Option one, we both run to the freshman dorms in the pouring rain… Or Option two, we stay here till the storm lets up, but no one has an idea when that'll happen." She saw Catra ponder and then saw her expression turn into excitement.or- the real world, college au where they get stuck in the rain! <33





	i wrote a song about you before i knew you existed

"No, no, no, no, no!" The blonde yelled as soon as the drizzle of rain turned into a downpour, she ran to the overhang of a senior building.

"So much for doing my hair." She thought.

Her hoodie and jeans were absolutely soaked, clinging to her like a lifeline. 

Maybe she would've minded, if she didn't have an essay due that night.

Adora sighed, running a hand through her damp pontytail, which was once covered by her hoodie.

She looked around, trying to spot a familiar face, which let to no attain. She leaned up against the brick wall, where she’d just barely miss getting wet. 

It hadn't even been 5 minutes later when she saw a brunette walking out of the senior dorm. A look of revelation crossed her face. Adora couldn't blame her, it seemed as if she was in the same situation; stuck with the undying rainstorm. 

The girl looked back at the locked doors before sighing. "Guess she was just visiting then." Adora viewed the girl before she had glanced towards Adora. She seemed to do a double-take, not realizing that Adora was standing there.  
Adora chuckled, "hello, I believe we may be in the same situation?" The brunette smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I was hoping not to get drenched, but clearly that’s off my wish list." The girl replied. Adora smiled, extending her hand.

"Well I'm Adora, I’m a freshman. I was trying to turn in my essay on time, but now, that's out of the question. What about you?" Gold and Blue orbs glinted in laughter, returning the boisterous stranger's gesture, shaking calloused hands. 

"I'm Catra, also a freshman. I just needed to hand in some paperwork, but the world has got it in for me." 

She looked up at the dark sky, judging by the clouds, the weather wasn't letting up anytime soon. Adora glanced at Catra and she had seemed to be thinking the same idea too. 

"Okay, we've got two options." Catra stared intently at Adora, making her flush. 

"Option one, we both run to the freshman dorms in the pouring rain… Or Option two, we stay here till the storm lets up, but no one has an idea when that'll happen." She saw Catra ponder and then saw her expression turn into excitement, like she was a kid making mud pies.

Adora grinned. "Let’s go!" 

Adora tugged Catra's hand before dragging her into a sprint. 

Surprised at first, Catra ran beside Adora. Droplets of rain soaked through their clothing and hair and the only warmth the brunette felt was the blonde’s hand clutched in her own. She glanced at the blonde to find her beaming at her, staring in awe. Catra couldn't help but feel her smile grow.

After a couple of almost fatal slips on grass, the building was in view. They practically slammed their ID cards in, jogging inside. Both were still gasping for air.

Any bystander would have thought that they jumped into a pool with how they currently looked. Adora giggled, taking in Catra's display. A plain white T-shirt with torn jeans. Now since she was soaked, it showed off her curvaceous figure.

Catra stared back at her, her smile pulled into an amused grin and an eyebrow raised.

That is until the lobby supervisor had cleared her throat, pointing to a sign that read, "KEEP LOBBY AND COMMON ROOM FLOORS DRY."

Catra and Adora turned a bright crimson, Adora barely managing to mutter, "s-sorry." Before she took Catra by the hand, leading her to the second floor. The elevator ride was silent, both avoiding eye contact. 

Adora led Catra to her dorm room. "My roommate isn’t here at the moment, make yourself at home!" She informed Catra as she unlocked the door.  
________________________________________

Four coffee cups and two jasmine teas later it was finally submitted, along with the help of her new CURVY FRIEND.

Adora slowly shut her laptop turning to meet Catra's tired gaze. "Well... we did it." She spoke quietly, yawning. 

Adora was unsure of why Catra decided to hangout after the storm, but she sure didn’t mind her being there.

"...Yea. WOOoooo!” She said, lazily waving her arms in the air.

Upon seeing this, Adora wasn't so sure if she wanted Catra to leave. "If you want, you can stay here for the night." The words flowed easily through Adora’s mouth. As much as she hoped, Adora couldn't help but doubt herself. Afterall, they had only just met.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Catra grumbled while stretching. Adora was wondering if she heard Catra correctly. 

Adora stood up, lousily walking into her room with Catra trailing after her. "Okay so you can take my bed, I'll just sleep on the floor." But before Adora could make a move to grab blankets, Catra sat on the bed.

She pats the space next to her, gesturing for the blonde to join her. 

"There's room for the both of us and before you protest" she pointedly glared at Adora. "I wouldn't feel humble knowing that you are sleeping on a hard surface, when I am in a comfortable bed."  
"She's got you cornered." Adora’s thoughts came back for vengeance. "Well, if you insist..." Adora laid next to Catra so their backs were touching. 

Catra shuffled before sighing. "Is it okay if I turn on my other side? I'm not used to sleeping on my left hand." 

Adora nodded. She felt movement and then a slow and controlled breath on her neck. Adora’s heart betrayed her thoughts, thumping in her ear.

She was about to drift into slumber when Catra softly spoke again, "Adora? Are you awake?" Just to see what she would do, Adora stayed silent. A disappointed sigh was heard and felt on her neck. "Well even if you aren't awake, I just wanted to say I'm glad it rained."  
It took all Adora’s restraint not to turn around and face Catra. Especially when the girl moved closer so that she was spooning her. She fell into deep slumber. 

Adora was glad she got stuck in the rain too.


End file.
